custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talon
Talon is a Toa of Magnetism, a member of the Toa Zephin, and Vike's trainer. Biography Toa Talon was originally a Matoran with a normal name at some unknown place. He was turned into a Toa by the Order of Mata Nui, along with five others, and did his best to fulfill his duty and learn as much as he could about the world around him. At some point in time a few 100 years after becoming a Toa, Talon started to realize that even though the the Toa couldn't and wouldn't kill, because of the Toa Code, that didn't stop their enemies from killing. Eventually, he decided that the Toa Code needed to be updated, and started turning his tools into weapons. His leader thought that it was horrendous that he was doing such a un-Toa-like thing, and warned him to stop breaking the codes rules, or he would be kicked out of the team and their friendship ended. Talon thought his leader was going of the deep end, and after the ensuing argument, he was kicked out of the team. Revenge/A New Life About four days after he left, he heard about his teammates' death at the hand of a small group of Dark Hunters. Furious at him self for getting so angry before, at his team mates for not forgetting the Toa Code like he had, and at the Dark Hunters for killing his friends, Toa Talon went on a little hunt. Two weeks later, and there was a group of very dead Dark Hunters. Talon had also found three stones, and two that had been shattered. Afterward, Talon felt bad about everything he had done in the last three weeks of his life, and changed his name to Talon, to help forget about his past. He left for Metru-Nui, and then heard about a group of Matoran who were heading off to find some place less industrial to live on. However, some Brakas monkey had thrown in a wrench in their plan: They had no Toa to help or protect them. Toa Talon stepped in then, and said he would come along, and select a few Matoran to turn into Toa via the stones. His three choices were Agima, a willful Ta-Matoran, Reganon, a spirited and somewhat serious Le-Matoran, and Vike, A very young Ba-Matoran that when he wanted to do something, he got it done. Powers and Abilities Talon has control over magnetism, being able to levitate, attract, and repel metallic objects, as well as cause them to repel or attract other metal things. Talon is a NINJA, which makes him AWESOME. He is good at up-close combat, and sometimes magnetizes his opponent's feet to the floor, given that the floor is metal. Mask Argh knows his mask. Tools Talon has, duh, protosteel talons that he uses in combat, as well as to channel his powers. Personality and Traits Talon is modest. He is a good fighter, is one of the more powerful Toa around, has lots of experience, and has trained Vike in NINJA-NESS martial arts, but decides not to get proud of it. He even refused an offer to be the leader of the Toa Zephin, instead allowing Agima to take that office. Trivia * Talon is awesome. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Order of Altronia Category:Toa Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism